These Games We Play
by LuminousDream
Summary: She could only watch on helplessly as her acts crumbled down to nothing, temptation gnawing her inside out and lust threatening to swallow her up in flames.
1. Chapter 1: Just A Game

**A/N:** Ah, so…I have not written in ages…and have just now begun to dust away the cobwebs that have formed in the fanfic section of my mind. I put quite some time and effort into this piece and hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. All serious critiques are welcomed and cookies for all my reviewers!!

Let the R&R commence!!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the smut bunny in my head.

* * *

Resistance was just a pretense for indulgence.

"No." Gasp. "Don't." Pant. "This is wrong." Moan.

It was as if she "resisted," just so she, during her self-righteous moments, could argue that she had tried…had tried to stop this heavenly sin. She weakly "denied," just so she could give into the sweet temptation before her. And how wonderfully sweet it was. How wonderfully sweet he was.

How could she deny what he offered…how could she even think at all for that matter.

The way his lips trailed down the smooth column of her neck, leaving fire in its wake. She tilted her head up further, offering him as much untouched skin as she could…untouched skin that was meant only for him to touch, meant only for the red-purple marks he left with his hungry sucks and bites.

"Unnnhh…stop," she said, in what she hoped was a stern voice, but what sounded more like a sigh. A predicted masculine chuckle came from the man in front of her. Glazed, green orbs looked up to see an arrogant smirk, making that beautiful face sexier by the minute.

She hated how he could do this to her, could make her actions and body betray her words. She hated how he knew where to touch, where to kiss, where to make her melt. But most of all, she hated how he knew the meanings behind her words.

Long, elegant fingers slowly pushed the straps of her white tank top down her shoulders, as his mouth placed open kisses on the newly exposed skin shown smooth and pale from the moonlight thorough her bedroom window.

Her small hands tightened their grip on his broad shoulders.

"Touya, no." Please, more.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Touch me more.

"It's wrong." Relieve this burning ache, I beg you.

"Still playing this game, Sakura?" he asked in a silky tone, one that was too low and velvety to be that of the one who ruffled her hair and poked fun of her on a daily basis. His hot breath and teasing tone upon her ear allowed her only to shiver and whimper in response.

He knew this game too well.

How had it come to this? Sakura couldn't remember, couldn't think, couldn't do anything. She needed time to comprehend all that had happened, needed to get away, namely from the delectable sight in front of her.

She stepped backwards, only to have the cool, solid, blue wall stop her, reminding her of the predicament she was in. She blushed, not knowing which was worse, the fact that she was sandwiched between her brother and the wall, or the fact that she wanted to be in such a position. (Although later when she looked back on the whole ordeal, she would say that she had had no way to escape.)

A wandering hand worked its way down her body, brushing against the underside of her breast in the process, causing delicious little tingles that went all the way down to her toes.

"Nii-chan!" the young girl gasped out as his fingers reached her inner thighs, rubbing in teasing, circular motions. She clung onto her brother's shoulders desperately, her trembling legs threatening to collapse at any moment. As if sensing this, Touya hooked one leg, then the other around his waist.

"Touya, what are you-" but before she could finish, a pair of soft, firm lips crashed hungrily onto hers, conquering her wholly as he demanded entry into her mouth (not that she minded). It was only when she felt she might pass out from lack of oxygen, did they part. She looked up, a pink shade on her lovely cheeks as her eyes looked away from shame…and arousal.

Strong fingers pulled her cheek up to force eye contact with him. "You think too much," he said huskily.

"Touya," she whispered weakly, as she felt her sense of guilt and resistance dwindling down to nothing, "dad's home…he…could…hear us," she reasoned with him, trying in vain to ignore the fiery kisses that were reaching closer and closer to her breasts.

"I guess we'll just have to be quiet then," he retorted, claiming another kiss and swallowing her moan as he pulled her hips up to meet his in a sharp thrust.

And just like that, Sakura snapped.

Screw the morals that had been embedded into her head since she was a child. Screw her conscience for condemning this taboo she was committing. Forget them all.

At that moment, all Sakura wanted, was to screw Touya. And she would be damned if she were to walk away from this now, especially in her aroused state (not that she had enough will-power anyways).

As if she had been sitting on the sidelines and was missing out this whole time, she shakily wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and slammed her mouth against his, releasing the pent-up frustration from trying to "resist" him.

The coppery, bittersweet taste of blood (whose, she wasn't sure) and the intoxicating taste that was uniquely Touya's kept her wanting more. Their tongues battled for dominance until she gave in, shivering when his tongue caressed the roof of her mouth.

Long gone were the soft, light touches and gentles kisses. There was now only raw passion and need in its most primitive form.

Sakura pulled back from their kiss, her head leaning heavily against the cool wall. Her chest rose and fell as she harshly panted for air, her eyes half closed from the overwhelming kiss.

"About damn time," he chuckled, licking his bloodstained lips and giving her yet another smirk. In her vulnerable state, she could only glare back angrily, wanting so much to wipe that stupid smirk off…or kiss it.

Not giving his sister time to recover, Touya roughly pushed her into the wall, feeling the puff of air she gave out from the impact. He growled softly in her ear, hardening even more at their intimate embrace, her soft curves molding to his own body.

"Fuck, Sakura," he moaned in her ear, "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he whispered hoarsely, thrusting softly against her to emphasize how much he wanted her and to relieve some of the ache. "You…feel…" Thrust. "So…good…" Thrust. "Against me." Thrust. "Do I make you feel good too, Saku-chan?" Thrust.

"Touya," she mewled, pleasure spreading throughout her body. She held onto his shoulders, using them as leverage to bring her hips up to meet his. Both moaned aloud as she met him thrust for thrust, each one leaving Sakura more breathless than the last. Through her thin sleeping shorts, she could feel his hard length rubbing up and down between her legs, causing a delicious friction that she couldn't get enough of.

"Nii-chan….please…I….unnnhhhh." She didn't know what it was, but she needed him to make the throbbing ache between her legs to go away, an ache that only seemed to heighten with pleasure-pain as he rocked against her. Her head now lay against his shoulder, her face buried in his neck as she tried to quiet the sounds she was making.

"Nii-chan…" she tensed as she felt his fingers brush gently between her legs.

"Shhh…trust me, Sakura," he shushed her quietly, rubbing her slowly through her underwear.

Eyes wide open, the younger girl before him bit down on his neck to stifle the scream that had threatened to break out, her arms pulling him closer to her, hard nipples brushing against his chest. He let out a hiss of pleasure and continued rubbing her as she rode his hand.

"More, Nii-chan….harder," she begged, feeling herself coming to some kind of end, but not sure what.

His loins burned with need and desire at the sound of her calling him brother in such a twisted, wanton tone, the jeans doing nothing to ease the pain of his excited state. A surge of masculine pride went through him at the knowledge that it was he that was making her all weak and needy. He could feel her coming close as she bucked wildly against his hand, desperate to reach completion. No, he would control himself and have her begging for more first. It would be worth it. Touya could practically feel…taste the victory…literally.

Half-lidded, green eyes saw mocking eyes look into her own, and a smug smile that deceivingly angelic face of his.

"I win, Sakura," he said darkly, firmly pushing his fingers onto her bundle of nerves and biting down on the junction between her neck and shoulder.

That was the last thing she heard, before she tensed up in pleasure and blacked out.

Resistance was just a façade for lust.

* * *

**A/N:** Want more? Then review away my readers. Go! Go! Else I leave you forever on this cliffie!! Muwahahah!! Yes, I'm evil, but I haven't done this whole writing deal in quite awhile and am quite hungry for feedback. I'll give out browniesss next timmmeee. )


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Lust

**A/N:** Hello lovely readers! Thanks so much for those who reviewed! It meant a lot and gave me encouragement to continue! As promised…throws out tons of cookies Any who, so I hope you'll enjoy this second chappie as much as the first one. Don't forget to R&R!! Enjoyyy!

**Disclaimer:** Need I say this over and over? I own nothing… sighs

* * *

_Drown in the flames of desire._

Was this what they called desire?

Never had Sakura felt so…weak.

Yes, weak…how else was she to describe how this…feeling…affected her.

No one ever told the blooming adolescent how intense this thing was…this thing called desire.

If only it was something she could capture and seal away in a card, be done with, and never have to deal with ever again.

If only.

Morning sunlight spilled through the window and greeted the half-awake girl as she groaned sleepily and tried to rub away the sleep.

Opening her eyes and smiling at a new day, she immediately popped up in a sitting position, fingers clutching at the cotton covers as last night's "activities" rudely invaded her thoughts.

The warm water sprayed down on the teen leaning against the cool wall. The hot shower was suppose to soothe her anxieties, but it only seemed to make her skin more sensitive. The warm contact with the water felt too much like Touya's hot lips on her…

_Get a grip on yourself!_ she scolded herself, only the harsh self-reprimand backfired on her.

Grip. A hard grip…like the grip her oh-so-seductive brother had had on her shoulders the night before as he thru-

"AHHHH!!" She clutched both hands to her head, as if doing so would chase away those not so innocent thoughts. Forehead against the shower wall, Sakura found comfort in its coolness.

"Stop" Bang. "Thinking about" Bang. "It." Unfortunately, banging her head only brought pain and did nothing to subdue the hormones raging inside her body.

Still determined, she took a washing sponge and began scrubbing herself mercilessly, hoping it would erase all the memories of his touches.

"Stop being so perverted, Sakura" Scrub. "Stupid Touya" Scrub. "This is" Scrub. "All…his…fault" Scrub, scrub.

Amongst the scrubbing and venting, the soapy sponge managed to slip from her hands and for a split second, lightly trailed down her body before it silently hit the ground. Caught off guard by the sensation, Sakura let out a gasp, immediately covering her mouth with a foam-covered hand as an involuntary moan erupted from her.

That light, feathery touch had brought back visions of Touya kissing his way down her body, licking and tasting her. Another muffled moan came from her covered mouth as the vivid flashbacks hit her all at once.

Now completely awake, the panting girl slid down the wall, leaning against it heavily for support, letting the water drops numb her hot body.

When she was finally able to stand again, she turned off the water and stepped out of the stall, making her way to the foggy mirror. Wiping away a portion of the mirror, she couldn't recognize the pale face looking back at her, with such flustered, pink cheeks and lips. The green eyes staring at her seemed hazy and darkened. Was that really her?

So much for a relaxing shower.

After trying to calm herself down and washing her face with cold water, she hoped and prayed that she looked "normal" enough. She didn't want to deal with questioning looks from her father so early in the day, and her pride refused to give her brother anything else to tease her about.

Steam let out as Sakura opened the bathroom door and came out, dressed in her school uniform, looking crankier and redder(although more from banging her head and scrubbing herself raw than anything else) than ever.

"Morning, Dad!" She cheerfully greeted as she stepped into the kitchen, easing into her usual perky self and momentarily forgetting what had troubled her so earlier on.

"Morning, Sakura!" Her dad replied, walking away from the stove and pushing his daughter towards the breakfast table, "Come quick and eat these fresh, hot pancakes before they get cold."

Touched at his usual fatherly love, Sakura gave a genuine smile and assured him she would eat them all and that she thought she smelled something burning.

"Ahh, my pancakes!" She giggled as she watched her silly dad running to his now burnt pancakes.

"Don't worry, dad, there's more than enough already, even for greedy Touy-" She stopped mid-sentence as she finally realized what or rather who, was missing.

"Um, dad, where's Touya?"

"Ah, he's probably still asleep, which reminds me, can you go wake up that sleepy-head brother of yours for me sweetie. Just tell him you're about to eat the last pancake. That should do the trick." He chuckled, amused at his own joke, unaware of the way his daughter paled at his request.

"Um…or, w-we c-could just let him sleep in," she stuttered nervously, hastily shoving a big chunk of maple syrup-covered pancake in her mouth so she didn't have to talk. In her moment of haste, specks of syrup flew onto her fingers, but she was beyond caring at this point, too worried about the task ahead of her. She wasn't ready to face him yet. In fact, she had been hoping that she could leave early to school so she could avoid him.

"Aww, that's sweet of you, Hun, but seriously, go wake him up before you and your brother are both late for school."

Sulking and knowing that she had lost the argument, she reluctantly nodded her head, a feeling of dread coming over her that not even the sweet taste of fluffy pancakes could comfort. Instead, she now sat, poking at her pancakes and hoping to prolong going upstairs as long as possible.

"Well honey, I have to get going. Be good at school!"

Green orbs looked up in surprise. "Huh? Why are you leaving for work so early?" she asked, watching her dad take off his apron and gather his books and scrolls.

"Oh, didn't Touya tell you? I'm going to a convention today with some colleagues of mine. I'll be back early tomorrow morning." He told her, "Don't worry, Touya will take care of you while I'm gone. I already told him…hmm, odd…he must have forgotten to tell you. Oh, well. Love you and see you tomorrow!" He kissed her head before opening the door. Sakura, shaking herself from the shocking news, ran to her dad, bidding him farewell and seeing him out.

_Touya will take care of you._

Oh, if only her dad knew what meanings hid behind those words. She shivered as she thought of how he "took care" of her last night.

Closing the door, the troubled girl leaned against it and let out a sigh. Why HADN'T Touya told her? Had he been planning from the beginning? Did he have something in store for her? She shook her head and stood up straight, scoffing herself at her self-paranoia.

Facing the inevitable, Sakura took a deep breath and marched upstairs to the bedroom across from her own. Putting on the best apathetic face that she could manage, she turned the knob slowly and pushed the door open.

A brown-haired head cautiously leaned towards the opening, peeking in to see a form under the black covers.

"Touya," she called out softly, tip-toeing her way towards the bed as she watched for any sign of movement.

When there was no response, her forehead creased in irritated wrinkles. "Touya," she called out in a louder voice, "wake up you lazy butt!"

Still no response.

She rolled her eyes and let out a grumpy sigh. Honestly, was he deaf? So irritated was she, that she forgot her anxiety from earlier and closed the small gap between her and the bed. Fine, if he wanted to play deaf, then she would yell in his ear until he really DID become deaf. An evil look crossed her face as she complimented herself on the plan.

Leaning over the bed, she began to pull away the covers. "ARE YOU DEAF!! I SAIDDD GET U- oofff!"

Before she could comprehend what had happened, she found herself on top of her brother under the covers, her face pressed against a warm, shirtless chest. How had THAT happened? She stared angrily at her brother, whose eyes remained closed. Before she could burst out in anger, her brother beat her to it.

"Quiet squirt, can't you see I'm trying to sleep," he mumbled, his head turned to the side.

"Touya, I don't have time for this! Fine, sleep if you want, but if you're late for school, it's not my fault!" she exclaimed, struggling to get off of him, moving this way and that to try and untangle herself from both her brother and the covers.

"Hm?" A look of curiosity entered her eyes when she brushed against something hard. It took her a few seconds before she realized just what it was that was poking her thigh rather uncomfortably. Her mouth made opened in shock at the realization and green eyes widened in horror to hear a small growl from the man beneath her. Panicking, she went completely still, not daring to move as she observed her brother. His handsome face was scrunched up in….pain? Had she hurt him somehow? Maybe he was sick.

"Ar-are you okay nii-chan?" she asked in concern, completely ignorant of the true cause. She slid up so she could touch his forehead, but a low moan and a hand stopped her.

She looked up with questioning eyes and gasped to find herself staring into glazed, brown orbs.

She felt a hand push her head down towards him before crushing her mouth down onto his. She stiffened at the sudden kiss, a minty flavor flooding onto her taste buds as she felt his lips coax her into opening her mouth.

She tried to pull back, but a strong hand prevented her from escaping.

Biting hard on his lips, he let out a hiss and dropped his hand, his eyes squinted in slight pain.

"Oi, brat, that hurt," he said, as she watched him lick the blood from his lips.

"Y-you were already awake," she proclaimed, desperate to change topics and buy some time while her heart and breathing went back to normal. The taste of the minty toothpaste still lingered on her lips.

"What? I was still sleepy even after brushing my teeth. Besides, I knew my darling sister would come and wake me up," he grinned boyishly.

"You had this whole thing planned out?!" she pouted angrily. Then, suddenly remembering that she was straddling her brother, panic once again overtook her.

"W-well, anyways, hurry up and go eat breakfast. You still have some time left," she told him, trying her best not to stutter and expose her nervousness at their intimate position.

She gasped aloud when two hands held her down, keeping her immobile.

"Touya, what…I said-" She was caught off guard by the sudden movement of her brother sitting up. The quick action of it caused her to topple backwards and out of instinct, she wrapped her arms around her brother's neck to keep from falling, her legs on either side of him.

She gave a small eep as strong arms pulled her to him, feeling him bury his face in her hair. A sense of anticipation ran rapidly through her blood as she looked up, unable to decipher her brother's purpose, his eyes covered by his dark bangs.

He inhaled the smell of peaches into his lungs, his face buried in such soft honey-brown hair. The way she clung to him…her body so small and feminine against his…the sweet taste of maple syrup still danced on his tongue, taunting him further. He inhaled and exhaled deeply into her hair, trying to control himself as all the senses overwhelmed him. In this condition, he was so tempted to just ravish her right then and there, school uniform on or off, although the sight of him taking her in her school clothes was greatly approved, if not wanted, in his mind…along with other "excited" parts of him. He had to calm down before he came in his pants like a horny, little pre-teen. Already, he was so hard, threatening to burst out from his boxers. His lips bit down from trying to hold himself back, but he knew…it would be worth it.

Besides, things were just getting started.

Fear and excitement hit her all at once, robbing her of the ability to react or move. She finally snapped to her senses when she felt her brother stir and lift his head up. A gasp escaped from her lips when she felt him lean towards her, his hot breath on her ear.

The sensation alone caused her to pant in full anticipation. It was becoming harder to breathe.

"But, Saku-chan, I'd rather have _you_ for breakfast," he whispered huskily, before pulling back and slamming his mouth on hers, groaning at the renewed taste of pancakes and maple syrup that she had had just moments ago.

The girl tried to protest at the sudden attack, but it only gave him entrance to her mouth as he slipped his tongue in and caressed hers.

Not again… she thought, knowing full well what this would lead to. Even while her head was still screaming out in protest, her body had already rebelled and was doing what it wanted. Why could her body never listen to her head?

_Sakura, stop RIGHT NOW!!_ Her body responded by kissing Touya back and rather eagerly at that.

_He's your brother! He's your freaking brother for Kami's sake!!_ That seemed to only arouse her even more, as twisted as that was. Her arms wrapped tighter around his neck as she moaned in encouragement.

_Oh. My. God. You. Wanton. Slut._ The navy-blue skirt slid up in bunches around her hips, her bare, long legs wrapping themselves around his waist as she began rubbing herself against him, drawing a loud moan from the older boy.

It was certain. Her body would once again win and with that fact, her conscious, as if admitting defeat, completely shut up.

Breaking the kiss for air, her brother wasted no time and brought a hand up, kissing her palm, his tongue tracing a light path to her fingertips (sticky with maple syrup from her earlier messy eating). He took two fingers into his mouth and sucked on it, pulling the fingers in and out of his mouth, never once breaking eye contact with her.

"Mmm…" he said appreciatively, "you taste good."

Sakura had never found anything so arousing as this. Her skin seemed to burn with a fire that was only made greater by Touya's touch, her eyes glazed over with lust. She panted more than breathed out shallow, short breaths.

"Want…to taste…more…" he whispered, licking and sucking her swollen lips before kissing her cheek, then neck, making a path down her chest, while one hand swiftly unbuttoned the front of her white shirt. Her taste was so sweet and addictive that he couldn't get enough of her.

More, more…he only wanted more.

In his lustful state, he boldly slid a bra cup to the side, revealing a pale breast and latched onto it, suckling it like a newborn.

"Touya!" Her mouth formed a perfect "O," a soundless moan coming from as she arched into him, threading her small hands into his hair and aggressively pushing his head further into her bosom. He complied by sucking greedily on the budding breast, his tongue wrapped around her nipple, while the other hand massaged her other breast through the white bra.

A sigh of disappointment left her pink lips when he stopped the assault, but the empty feeling was quickly replaced by another fiery kiss.

But even so, even all this…was not enough to satisfy her. Sakura felt a throbbing ache between her legs, one that had occurred the night before, only this time, the kisses and touches amplified the unbearable ache.

Too weak with desire and beyond embarrassment, she let herself go, letting discipline and control fly out the window.

She was shocked at the kind of noises coming out of her. They were deep, needy moans…so wanton. She sounded like a woman who demanded pleasure, not some chirpy schoolgirl that most people came to know as Sakura, including herself…at least she thought so…until all this began to happen.

She moved about restlessly, a hunger building up inside of her. And then, she felt it again, that long, hard length between her brother's legs, only now its presence was more obvious than before. She moved in an attempt to get closer to it, hoping it would satisfy her somehow.

Sparks of bliss raced through her, ripping out a loud moan from the two when her core had once again found his cock. The heat there threatened to burn her alive as she grinded herself against him. The fact that they were only separated by a pair of thin boxers and her flimsy underwear, aroused her to no end. Hearing her brother's growls only pushed her on further.

"Nii-channn," she begged him, no longer caring about her pride or dignity.

Eyes closed tight in concentration, she thrust harder against her brother as she felt herself coming closer and closer to the edge.

But then, she was no longer moving, her hips held back by some force. Growling in frustration, she opened her eyes to find two strong arms holding her in place.

"W-what…?"

"My, you're being bold today," teasing brown eyes laughed at her, "do you really want me that badly? Geez, you're such a perv, Sakura," he taunted, counting down mentally from one to ten in anticipation of her angry retort.

_One…two…_

Hearing his words, her body stiffened, small, white fists clenched up tightly at her side.

_Three…four…._

Her cute, round eyes widened in horror at the truth of his words.

_Five…six…_

Her mouth opened and closed as if she was at a loss of words.

This was just too good.

_Ten._

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M LIKE THIS YOU KNOW! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT STARTED ALL THIS! WE WOULDN'T EVEN BE IN THIS SITUATION IF YOU HADN'T DRAGGED ME ONTO THE BED IN THE FIRST PLACE, STUPID!!"

Angry huffs came out of those red, kissable lips, cheeks flamed red in anger and arousal, as a pair of hypnotic green eyes stared defiantly back at him.

Damn it, was she purposely _trying_ to make him lose control? He bit the inside of his cheek, the pain keeping his lust at bay. He would have to play it cool if he wanted this plan to go through.

"Gomen."

"It's all your fault and-…wait, what?" Her forehead wrinkled in confusion. Had he just apologized…just like that? But this was Touya, the bullying brother that never once admitted he did something wrong, even when it really was his fault.

"Y-you are?" She asked, uncertain of his actions.

"Yeah," he said, abruptly lying back down on the bed, pulling him with her, then just as quickly, rolled over so that her petite form lay underneath him.

"Huh…?" Her senses were still trying to figure out how she went from straddling him to having him hover over her in a matter of seconds.

"I mean," he began, a hand trailing up one of her creamy thighs, "it is _my_ fault that I made you ache so much," he explained, whereupon he firmly cupped her, causing the younger girl to gasp and jolt up in surprise.

"I'm really sorry. If you don't like this, I won't do it again." She heard rather than saw the taunting smirk on those soft lips.

"Well," he said, getting off of her, "I'm gonna go before those pancakes get cold." And just like that, he got off the bed and walked towards his closet to get dressed, leaving behind a dazed girl with bunched up shirt and skirt, surrounded in a mess of wrinkly, black bed sheets.

Her mind had been so caught up in bliss that she couldn't respond, catching her completely off guard when her brother stopped.

She didn't understand anything…only felt the aching flame that her brother had ignited and left within her. How could her brother so calmly walk away, even when he was just aroused as she was? What game was he playing? She pondered this while watching her now clothed brother walking towards the door.

"Oh and Sakura?" His head tilted to the side with his back still facing her.

"Y-yes?" she asked, trying to sound indifferent and at least save what little dignity she had left, if any at all.

"Don't forget to make the bed." He closed the door, a full grin on his face.

"TOUYAAA!!"

He chuckled as he walked downstairs, hands shoved in his pockets.

This was going to be so much fun.

_Suffocate in the waves of bliss._

* * *

**A/N:** Wow…so this chappie was particularly long and difficult for some reason and drained much of my energy. Any who….gasp Poor Sakura, who knew she had such an evil brother…evil…hot…brother…AHEM, I mean, bad Touya! Nods Review away, the warm, melt-in-your-mouth, brownies await you my lovely reviewers!!


	3. Chapter 3: Masquerading Innocence

**A/N: **To my lovely, encouraging reviewers, I dedicate this chappie to you. Thank-you so much for your enduring patience. Now, enjoy. ;]

**Disclaimer:** The usual…me no own…

* * *

Today had officially been her last day as a high school senior.

The graduation ceremony had been held earlier, that lovely, spring morning; one filled with speeches, picture-taking, and hugs.

Of course a certain brother of hers had been there as well, but she was able to avoid him, thanks to the many classmates that kept coming up to take pictures with her and bidding their farewells.

In fact, since yesterday morning's "incident," Sakura had done a pretty successful job of avoiding her him. Unnerved, albeit ashamed, by her previous encounters with him; she had thought it best if she stayed away from him until after the graduation ceremony.

So it was only natural that she agreed without hesitation to sleep over the previous night when Tomo-chan had extended the invitation, packing when Touya hadn't been home and leaving him a note, telling him that she was sleeping over.

_______________________

"Sakura-chan, you look beauuutiful!" The gray-haired girl complimented, inspecting her latest design on the now retired card captor.

Awakened from her thoughts, said girl looked at herself in the full length mirror.

The color of the dress was a sweet, solid pink, like the flower she was named after. The satin, off-the-shoulder dress was form fitting but not too tight; accentuating her curves as it gracefully flowed down past her ankles, covering the black, strapless heels she was wearing.

"I…don't know, Tomo-chan," she replied, a look of uncertainty in her deep green eyes as Sakura looked at her friend. She never thought her tom-boyish figure was ever really suited for dresses, compared Tomoyo's thin figure, which seemed so much more elegant and beautiful in her gray, lacy dress.

"What do you mean you don't know? This dress is just right for you and the color of it just complements your eyes perfectly!" The designer inspected.

"Don't you feel that it…shows a lot of skin?" Sakura asked, pointing to the low v-neck of her dress and her exposed shoulders.

She was used to wearing her best friend's different outfits over the years, but it had always been for her card hunts, never for purposes like a school dance. She nervously played with some loose hair strands that had managed to escape the hairpins holding her hair into an elegant bun.

"Nonsense, stop thinking so much Saku-chan. Now put on your mask and let's get going or we're going to be late. We wouldn't want to miss our senior dance" Tomoyo encouraged, urging her friend to get her things together as they left Sakura's bedroom and walked briskly downstairs.

"Wait, let me just write a note for my dad and Touya real quick," Sakura said, as the two entered the kitchen.

Her dad had gone out on a dinner with a few colleagues and Touya was nowhere to be found, so as not to worry the two when they returned, she hastily wrote down a note for them and rushed out the back door.

The large cafeteria that was usually filled with long, white tables had turned into a large "ballroom" decked in red and gold, portraying their masquerade theme.

The two teens made their way out onto the dance floor, or rather; the one in pink was being dragged onto the dance floor.

"Come…on, Sakura," the girl in gray grunted, losing some breath at the energy she was using to pull her friend, "Stop..being..such a …party pooper…it'll be…fun," she finished, giving a victorious squeal when Sakura had slipped on the hem of her dress in the midst of her struggle and let go of the table she was holding onto.

"Tomo-channnn!," she whined, a displeased pout on her face. She was already uncomfortable as it was in this crowded place, being surrounded by so many people.

"You know I don't-"

"Oh, is that Li-kun? Li-kun, over here!" Tomo asked, cutting Sakura off. She took off her mask and waved at the masked figure dressed in black and white.

"No…you wouldn't…" Sakura said in horror when she saw that all too familiar look in her friend's eyes.

Lately, Sakura had had the feeling that Tomoyo was trying to set her and Li together since the girl had always caused them to "accidently" run into Li whether it be at school or just while they were visiting different shops. Sakura had told her that there was nothing between her and the She didn't think the girl would be _this_ persistent.

"Kinomoto."

Speak of the devil.

"…Hello Li-kun," she greeted back rather hesitantly.

"Li-kun, I'm surprised to see you here. I didn't think you were into dances," Tomoyo teased, as she readjusted the silver mask on her face.

"I don't, Meiling dragged me here," Li stated with irritation.

"Hmm, well…since you're already stuck here, might as well try to enjoy yourself," Tomoyo exclaimed, smiling almost too innocently.

As if on cue, a slow song began playing on the crowded dance floor.

"Oh dear, I almost forgot, I was supposed to go meet up with Chiharu-chan. Excuse me for a moment," the mischievous girl interrupted, winking at Sakura and giving her a rather hard shove towards Li as she ran off the dance floor.

"Tomo-chan, no…aaahh!" She closed her eyes expecting to hit the floor, but instead, found herself being held by Li.

She mumbled an apology and quickly separated from him.

That was it. Best friend or not, Tomo-chan was going to die.

As she was thinking of the many ways to get back at her friend for putting her in such a humiliating situation, she forgot about the boy in front of her until she heard an "ahem."

"Earth to Kinomoto," he said, obviously annoyed that he had been ignored.

"Oh, gomen, Li-kun," she said, nervously twirling the loose hair strands around her fingers.

Though the soft melody of the love song resonated throughout the place, the silence between the two masked figures was growing by the minute.

Things only became awkward when Sakura realized he was watching her play with her hair. Though his face was covered, the pair of brown eyes staring at her held an all too familiar intensity, much like…

_No, not right now, Sakura, this is NOT the time!_ She scolded herself, shocked that she was even comparing the two to begin with. They were as different as day and night.

"Li-kun, I-"

"WouldyouliketodanceKinomoto?"

The words were all jumbled together and spoken quickly so that had she not been paying attention, she would have misheard his question.

"Well, I-"

She meant to tell him "no," that she didn't want to dance, but before it could all escape her mouth, he took her right hand forward and pulled her into a waltz position.

And just like that, she found herself dancing with the boy, no man, which she had always assumed had not liked her.

No words were spoken, simply footsteps dancing to the rhythm of the music.

She thought it best if she remained quiet, lest she say something embarrassing. So all she could do was look. Not really knowing how, she simply let him guide her steps.

Now that she had the chance, she had to admit, the solemn teen looked rather handsome in his black and white tux.

He seemed taller now, more muscular and manlier, nothing like the boy she had first met back in elementary school. The broad shoulder she was holding onto and the strong grip he had on her waist and other hand proved that.

So many questions were running through her mind.

Since when did Li-kun know how to dance? But more importantly, why was he dancing with _her_? She always thought he hated her with his stern looks and cold voice.

Why had he stared at her earlier with that intensity? The same intensity that she had seen in another pair of brown eyes…

So many thoughts, so many questions. She was thinking a million things a minute that she felt like passing out. It didn't help that she had been deprived of sleep and food either since the graduation ceremony and volunteering with the dance decorations had kept her running around all day.

The glittery mask on her face seemed suffocating all of a sudden, making it hard for her to breathe. She felt a bit dizzy and slightly tripped, which only caused Li to tighten his grip on her waist.

"Kinomoto, you alright?"

Surprised eyes widened behind her mask. Even his voice sounded deeper than it had once been. How had she failed to notice all these things before?

Instead of feeling happy or excited even, her new awareness of him seemed to only make her more uncomfortable and self conscious.

_No, I'm NOT okay. I need time to think. I need to get away from you!_

"I'm okay," was what she said instead.

With the chaotic state of mind she was in and her inability to dance the waltz, she clumsily tripped once more on the hem of her dress and fell backward.

Her loathing for dresses had now gone up several levels.

Her vision turned towards the ceiling as she tilted backwards before looking up into a black masked face.

His brown eyes seemed to be smirking at her as he held onto her arms.

"Are you alright..miss?" he inquired politely.

Ashamed of her clumsiness, she quickly got back up and turned towards her unknown savior, giving him an apologetic bow.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, I'm alright now…"

"Kinomoto, are you alright?" Li said, a hint of concern in his voice,

" ahem…I mean, if you're not careful, your clumsiness is going to get you hurt. Geeze, you couldn't even hold it together on a simple thing as the waltz."

Ah, now that was the Li-kun she knew and loved.

For a second, she forgot about her mysterious savior as the insult sparked her anger.

"For your information, I am NOT clumsy, you rude person!!"

"I'm not rude, it's called being honest, you klutz!"

Growling angrily, she raised her hand, intending to give him a good smack on the arm when she felt a greater strength hold her back.

Looking for the source of the force, she looked at her arm to see the stranger's hand on her.

"May I steal her away from you for a dance?" The taller man asked, pulling her towards him and away from Li.

The two teens had been so busy bickering that they had forgotten about the third person in their little circle.

Before either could respond, Sakura was pulled away from the crowd and out of sight. The last thing she saw was Li's shocked un-masked face as he called out from her. Then, everything blurred into one.

___________________________________

Clicks and taps echoed through the staircase as two figures climbed up into the night. The soft melody of the waltz now sounded like a far away lullaby as they went further and further away from the cafeteria.

"Wait!" The brown-haired beauty yelled, but he did not stop.

"I said…WAIT!!" She yelled again, using all her might to pull her arm out of his grasp, the force of it causing her to slam against the cold, hard wall.

"Ah!" She cringed slightly in pain, but before she could further express her discomfort, firm lips crashed onto hers.

Emerald eyes widened in horror behind the mask as she frantically struggled, thrashing at him violently in hopes of thwarting off her attacker.

In the blink of an eye, he sandwiched her body against the wall, holding both fragile wrists in one hand, while holding her pale face in another.

She tried to scream for help, but his lips were still on her, keeping her silent.

"Shhh, squirt, it's me," the stranger finally spoke, taking lifting his mask to reveal his identity.

She stilled at once, recognition seeping into her confused mind.

"Tou..Touya? What are _you_ doing here?" She asked.

He smiled mischievously.

"How could you scare me like that?!" her question echoing through the stairway.

The adrenaline running through her and her rapid heart beating were proof of his little stunt.

"I came to see my favorite Saku-chan of course," he teased, "besides, you deserved it for just leaving like that and not even bothering to tell me in person where you were going. And then you go off and dance with that kid,"

His voice strained slightly when he mentioned Li so that Sakura thought she felt a sense of possessiveness behind his words.

How was she to explain about Li to her brother? She herself wasn't sure anymore. Ever since her little revelation, she was just plain confused about Li. This new awareness that he was no longer the little boy she knew made her feel uncomfortable…wary of him. She didn't like him, knowing that he hadn't provoked her emotions the way Touya did, but trying to explain to him about Li would just make him misunderstand things.

"Look, I-"

Footsteps and laughter from below startled both of the figures in the shadows as they became more alert of where they were.

"Quiet it down squirt, someone might hear us," he whispered to her, his lips a mere distance from her ear.

The alluring, musky smell of his cologne filled her lungs as she inhaled deeply, his lean form towering over hers. The warmth of his breath tickled her ear and made her heart beat that much faster. Her senses were overwhelmed by him, reminding her of a similar position they had been in that first night.

The black tux suited him well, giving him a tall, elegant image. The teasing smirk on his sexy face and the mischievous look in his brown eyes was making it _very_ hard for her to think or focus on anything else.

Breathing was becoming a difficult task for the auburn-haired teen.

"Oi, you okay?" A concerned voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I-I'm okay," she replied, trying to even out her short, shallow breaths. Thankfully, she still had her mask on so he couldn't see her blushing face.

"Really?" he asked, his face inching closer to hers again before he slid her mask up, revealing pink, flustered cheeks.

She made a startled sound and looked into deep, brown orbs, filled with a foreign intensity that she had seen earlier in Li's eyes.

Calloused fingers softly touched her cheek, causing her to give a small gasp as heat spread to her face.

"You don't sound okay to me, _Saku-chan."_ His lips brushed her cheek as the control on her breathing relapsed into rugged pants.

_He's too close. Push him away._

She moved slightly, which only encouraged him to tighten his hold on her wrists.

"Ni-chan…" She pleaded softly, though for what, she wasn't sure.

"Can you please-"

"Can I what, Sakura?" He cut in, pushing himself fully against her.

She bit back a moan as she felt his body align with hers, not wanting to encourage his actions any further.

"Can I please kiss you?" He leaned down and took her mouth with his. Her surprised gasp allowed him to slip his tongue in, caressing the roof of her mouth and then sucking on her bottom lip.

He smirked when she let out a wanton moan.

She let out a needy, almost desperate groan when he broke the kiss.

"What was that, Saku-chan? I didn't really understand you," he said, still smirking.

Arrogant bastard.

"I…I…was just…saying…" Talking was becoming another challenge, especially when she was watching the older boy kiss her pale arm down to her palm.

_Stay focused, give him a piece of your mind!!_

"I…I think y-you should ughnn.." The older boy had taken her by surprise, taking her index finger into his warm mouth. He licked the soft pad of her finger, sucking it slightly as he gave her a heated look, letting her know exactly what he wanted.

Her resolve was crumbling again, like it always did whenever he was like that, like it always did when the coils of desire began spreading inside her.

"Touya…please…not here…"

They were in the stairway, completely open and vulnerable, where anyone could catch them with just a few steps up the stairs.

And yet…she never felt more aroused.

"Why, Saku-chan? Is it because you're afraid we'll get caught? Or is it because you know that you actually like this?" He stated, reading her mind with such ease that it scared her.

"No…NO! What…are you talking about?" She struggled to move her arms, but he held her two wrists tightly over her head.

"Isn't it, _Saku-chan_? You like this. I could feel it the night we were in your room. And even now, I can feel it, see it, hear it, smell it,"

"Stop…"

_Before I lose my control. Before I give in._

He stared at her, eyes filled with lust, burying his face into the crook of her neck and drawing a deep breath as he spoke those last words.

"Can you feel it, the adrenaline running through your veins? The thought of getting caught excites you."

It was less of a question and more of a statement, each word further chipping away her conscience, each word further chipping away her restraint.

His free hand trailed its way down her body, stopping at her hips and pushing her up against him in a sharp thrust.

Sharp tingles sparked in her lower legs and the younger one bit down on his shoulder to muffle a loud moan as she felt a shock of pleasure in her lower regions.

Face flushed, eyes glossed over with desire, the card captor made no more attempt to fight back now, panting harshly as she look at the satisfied look on her brother's handsome face.

"Sakura-chan, where are you?!!" "Kinomoto, where are you hiding?"

At the sound of the two voices, the two figures stilled immediately, blending in with the darkness.

___________________

"Goodness, Li-kun, I leave you one minute with Sakura-chan and you lose her to some stranger," Tomoyo exclaimed, searching through the lower empty hallways for her friend.

"I told you, I did not _lose_ Kinomoto," an irritated Li responded, "_She_ was the one that decided to go off and dance with some other guy, I don't know."

Tomoyo couldn't help but smile a little at the hint of jealousy she heard in his voice.

"Well, I'm sure they couldn't have gotten very far," she said, trying to soothe his worry and hers, "let's look around some more."

Sakura's pink covered chest moved up and down rapidly as she tried her best to quiet her pants, though her efforts were pointless with the way she rubbed against his chest every time she did so.

"Sakura…" With her rubbing against him so tortuously, he was tempted to take her right then and there while her little friends below were none the wiser.

A light exotic smell of citrus and fruits emanated from her skin, beckoning him to taste her, so he did. He heard a strangled moan as he laid an open kiss on her shoulder, sucking it hard as he thrust lightly against her to relieve some of the tension

"SAKURA-CHAN, where are you!"

_______________

_Shit._

With her in such a needy and wanton state and the fact that they could be discovered at any moment was too much for him right now. His length hardened, his pants tightening to the point of painful as they blindly thrust against each other.

"Fuck Sakura." All the tension from the past few days was putting his desire into overdrive. He couldn't stop now even if he wanted too.

"Mmmnhh..unhh…ni-chan.." She whimpered in such a manner that she would cringe at how pathetic she acted when she later reflected on her actions.

_More, please._

Her vision was blurring out of focus. It was so hot, the heat was overwhelming her. She hid her face in his neck, taking in small breaths as she heard her name echoing downstairs.

She would never admit to him that she was turned on to no end at the predicament they were in.

He was right, as always.

The silent, deadly thrusts. She arched against him, trying to meet him thrust for thrust.

The feel of his hard, cloth-covered length creating a delicious friction between her legs.

The marks he was making on her neck and shoulder, each possessive lick and suck leaving her more breathless than before.

______________________

Li stood still for a moment, looking in the direction of the staircase.

"What is it, Li-kun?" A curious Tomoyo asked.

"No-nothing…I thought I heard something from upstairs," he said, unsure of himself. He could have sworn he heard an almost moan-like sound.

"Upstairs? But there are only classrooms upstairs; there'd be no reason for Sakura-chan or anyone to be up there at this time of night. All the doors are locked anyways. Maybe your mind was playing tricks on you, Li-kun. We should go back to the dance. Maybe she came back."

She pulled his arm towards the direction of the party, pulling an unsure Li away.

"Yeah, maybe…" He allowed himself to be pulled, taking one last look at the stairs before turning away.

Just a few steps above, a couple stood against the wall, too engrossed in each other to notice or care about anything else.

______________________

After a few more minutes of silence, the older student drew back from his sister, bringing up a hand to brush away some of the hair sticking to her face.

"I think they're gone," He whispered to her.

Letting out a breath that she had not realized she had been holding in, Sakura started gasping for air.

With the lack of oxygen and heat, along with his earlier ministrations on her, Sakura began feeling dizzy, her knees trembling slightly before she slid to the ground, bringing a surprised Touya with her.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Strong hands held onto her bare shoulders.

"Touya…don't…feel good.." She managed to say, before closing her eyes.

She made a content noise when she felt something cool on her forehead.

He sighed. "Oi, squirt, you have a fever. Come on, I'm taking you home."

Too tired to argue, she simply nodded as he picked her sweaty form up bridal-style.

"So Miss Student Council President, know another way out of here? As much as I'd like to show you off, I'd rather avoid dealing with your little friends, especially that Li brat," he spoke, not bothering to hide his dislike for the younger boy.

"Back door, there's a back door," she murmured sleepily, head lolling against his chest.

Stealthily making his way downstairs and away from the crowd, he had not stepped a foot out of the school before he heard soft, even breathing and looked down to see the pretty teen fast asleep.

"Sweet dreams, princess. We'll continue this later." He smirked as he took her to his car, the full moon showing him the way.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my goodness, this was THE longest (11 PAGES!!) chappie and a most painful one for me to write. Critique and feedback is much welcomed/wanted. Lots of reviews = lots of inspiration/motivaton for future chappiess!!! Hope you enjoyed it because I seriously _slaved_ over this particular one. .


	4. Chapter 4: Insatiable

**A/N:** Hello, hello! I am sorry for the long hiatus. I actually lost inspiration for this fic quite awhile back and always had trouble finishing it, but thanks to your wonderful comments and encouragment, I was able to crank out another chappie that I hope is worthy of your read. But all good things come to those who wait. ;)

Hmm well, I realize that the last chappie was somewhat long and started off kind of slow, but I didn't want this fic to be a plotless smutty (even if it is quite tempting) so I had to make it work. Continue sending reviews my way dear readers and I shall do my best to reward you with cookies and the sex god that is Touya. XD Now enjoy and let the smutty goodness begin! ^_^

* * *

"Sakura…Sakura"

The girl groaned at the sound of her name. She drowsily opened her eyes, squinting painfully as bright lights burned into her pupils, intensifying her already splitting headache.

"Urgghhh…"

She closed her eyes again, burying her face into something cool and plushy, unaware of her own pillow. The pink bed sheets ruffled beneath her as she turned to lie on her back again.

The glass of water made a small clinking sound as Touya placed it on the night stand next to Sakura's bed.

The younger girl was burning up, cheeks flushed with fever. A light sheen of sweat glistened on her body, her skin hot to the touch as he slowly undressed her.

He took in a sharp intake of breath as the pink, satin material slid off her delicate frame, revealing white, creamy skin. He ignored the burning sensation building up in his groin as he quickly wiped her down with a cool towel then dressed her in her sleeping shorts and shirt.

His face shone with sweat as he fought his desires, feeling a pang of guilt that he was having such lewd thoughts when his sister was in such a sick condition.

"Oi, squirt, get up for a sec, you need to take your medicine." He shook her a bit, but she laid still, ignoring him completely.

Sighing tiredly, he picked up the round, white pill. "Why do you always prefer doing things the hard way?"

He cringed slightly at the powdery bitterness of the cold medicine as he popped the pill inside his mouth. Ignoring the repulsive taste, he picked up the glass of water and drank up a generous amount before placing it back down.

He quickly kneeled beside his sister, lifting her head up and transferring the dissolving medicine into her mouth with his own.

Through the haziness of her mind, Sakura felt warm lips on hers as a trail of cool liquid rushed into her mouth. She obediently swallowed the medicine, not knowing what was really going on.

He laid her back down again and within moments she dozed off, rolling to the other side of the bed until she hit the wall. He observed her for a minute, wiping away a few drops of water off his face with the sleeve of his black dress shirt.

It wasn't until Touya sat down on the edge of the pink, girly bed that he realized how worn out he was, fatigue spreading to every part of his body. Too drained of energy to change, he simply shrugged out of his dress shirt and pants, dragging himself up the bed. Within moments he collapsed on the bed beside the dreaming girl and let sleep take him as well.

The sense of being surrounded by warmth and an earthy, musky smell stirred Sakura from her dreaming state. Smiling contently, the girl snuggled up against the source of warmth, not noticing the small sound of pleasure that resulted from her actions.

Sunlight spilled through the bedroom window, waking up the reluctant girl. Sleepy, green eyes half opened to greet the morning as its owner stretched her body, yawning lazily as she did so.

"Eh?" The brown-haired card captor tilted her head slightly in curiosity when she felt something rather hard poke her bottom.

Thinking that she was laying on one of the stuffed animals that she owned, she moved her hand behind her and reached under the covers to pick it up, not bothering to turn around.

And that's when she realized that she didn't have any stuffed animals that were this hard…or this long…

Completely awake now, green eyes widened in shock as she turned around to find someone lying next to her and just exactly what it was that she was holding onto.

Touya murmured happily in his sleep, expressing his pleasure when something warm and cushiony rubbed up against his length. He welcomed the sensation, relishing in his "dream" further when something warm gripped him.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

A deafening shriek rudely roused the older boy from his sleep.

"Oi, squirt, what's with the ruckus so early in the morning. Some people are tryin to sleep ya know?" He winced as he covered his ears.

"T-Touya…how…when…what are you doing in my room?" She shot up like an arrow, holding tightly onto the hand that had touched him as if she had been burned.

Making a disgruntled sound, he reminded her of the previous night's events, not bothering to open his eyes as he spoke.

Embarrassed and guilty for her behavior, she stayed still, not knowing what to say. Although she desperately wanted to shoo him out of her room so she could pull herself together, she didn't want to seem so heartless, especially after he had watched over her all night.

Nonetheless, she was uncomfortable having him in the same bed as her, lying so calmly with his shirtless chest, while she was doing her best to keep her composure (although she was grateful that that the rest of his body was hidden beneath the covers).

"Wh-where are your clothes?" she asked in a rather shrill voice, the sudden realization hitting her at full force.

"What?"

The question seemed to catch him off guard. Green orbs silently trailed brown ones as Touya began looking around her room, his view finally landing on the wrinkled dress shirt and pants that had been thrown carelessly onto the plush carpet.

"I don't like sleeping with clothes on." She was almost annoyed at how nonchalant he sounded.

"Relax squirt, It's not like I'm completely naked or anything, I still have my boxers on," he smirked, amused at the horrified expression on her face.

"THAT'S ALMOST THE SAME THING!" She yelled, flustered at his statement.

A sudden wave of dizziness rushed through her, quieting her as she clutched her hands to her head.

The older boy looked at her with concern, stretching out his right arm just as she fell back down on the bed.

To distracted with everything spinning around her, the girl used his arm as a pillow, completely unaware.

"Idiot, getting all worked up when you just got over your fever," he said, pulling her to him again.

"He-hey," she started to say when she felt him behind her again, one hand hung loosely around her waist.

He held her close against him, placing his face in her hair as he breathed in her peachy smell.

"Stop...I'm fine…so you can leave already." she tried wiggling her way out of his grasp but the hand on her waist tightened its hold on her, consequently pulling her bum roughly against his erection.

"I…wouldn't do that if I were you," he said, straining to stay still.

Sakura let out a surprised "Eepp" when she felt him on her again. She tried moving out of his way, but he stubbornly moved forward with her until she found herself smushed tight against the wall, her forehead leaning on the blue wallpaper.

What was it with her and walls? She thought a bit peeved...though perhaps not entirely...

"Touya, Iet me g-mmph!"

Before the retired cardcaptor could finish her protest, a large, masculine hand clamped over her mouth.

Startled, emerald eyes widened at the unexpected gesture, causing her body to instinctively go into panic mode.

She reached up with both hands to pull his own away.

But he was stronger.

In a few, swift movements, he had somehow managed to pull one hand behind her back, trapping it between their bodies, while using his free hand to clasp tightly onto her other wrist and pinning it to her side.

"Stop, Sakura."

The words were spoken with such a commanding tone that she immediately stilled.

For a brief moment, the only sounds made were the heavy breathing coming from the two figures on the bed, both catching their breaths from the earlier struggles.

In her mind, Touya was always the silly, lazy older brother, nothing more, nothing less. Sure he was bossy and a bully, but at the end of the day, he was still her nii-san.

But this…this was different. Why had she not noticed it sooner?

The boy, no man, currently holding her trapped was different. His aura was enigmatic…dominant…and masculine in every way. The Touya right now made her feel and do things that made her blush with shame and embarassment. The Touya now made her tingling, sinfully delicious feelings with his words and feelings.

She mentally scolded herself for thinking such a thing when she was supposed to be mad at the predicament she was in. And why did it feel like she was the only one still breathing heavily?

_Well if you hadn't been thinking about him and his-_

She quickly squished the thought, focusing on the current problem and trying to muster enough breath to speak. Although for some reason, it was only becoming harder and harder to take in air.

"Why…"

She jumped a bit when he broke the silence, not sure how to handle this…or even what in the hell was going on for that matter.

"Why…can…I never get enough of you?" He whispered to her in a dangerously, low voice. He shifted so that she could feel his warm breath on her neck, lowering his head to taste her delicate skin.

An involuntary gasp came from her, the sound muffled by his hand. The feel of his lips on her neck stirred up that all too familiar feeling in her lower abdomen and she knew that he had already begun unraveling her. Forgetting her pride, she tilted her head, exposing as much skin to him as possible.

"I know it's wrong, but I want you. I've always wanted you." He told her with almost a hint of desperation in his voice. He began alternating between kisses, sharp nips, and little licks on her abused neck, the combination causing her body temperature to rise.

Not understanding where this sudden confession was coming from and with her mind so hazy with lust, she could only moan weakly, further encouraging his ministrations.

Forgetting the hand behind her, she arched against him, bringing her hand into direct contact with his hardened rod.

"Ugh…" He reflexively thrust towards her hand, biting down on her neck as he did.

"Such a tease," he said huskily into her ear, taking the hand that he was still holding onto and moving it onto her stomach, controlling her every movement.

Half-opened eyes watched as he moved her hand in mesmerizing patterns on her own body, working his way lower and lower.

Through his guidance, she was touching herself, and though she would never admit to it, this turned her on to no end.

He bit back a moan as he used her hand to touch herself, still thrusting against the hand in between their bodies as he did his best to keep control of himself.

"It's…wrong…I know it's wrong," he spoke in a strained voice, "but I honestly don't give a damn," finishing with a slightly loud moan as she suddenly gripped onto his cock at his words.

His velvety words only seem to egg her on more as she felt him massaging her abdomen with her own smaller hand. When their hands made their way to the hemline of her sleeping shorts, he halted for a second and let go of her hand.

"Won't you help me get rid of these, Sa-ku-chan?" He asked almost mockingly, nibbling at her earlobe as he did so.

Too caught up in lust, she obediently complied, pulling the troublesome cloth down to her knees.

As soon as she did so, he immediately took hold of her hand again, this time moving her hand up her smooth, creamy thigh in small, circular movements as he got closer and closer to his goal.

Grabbing hold of one of her fingers, he used it to lightly trace the outline of her core against the flimsy underwear, rubbing the finger back and forth against her slit.

She rolled her eyes and closed them shut in pleasure, mewling against his hand.

The brunette almost cried out in protest when he stopped and brought her finger closer for his inspection.

"My, my, Saku-chan, you're already so wet." She could hear rather than see the smirk on his handsome face.

Lust-filled, brown eyes took in the proof of desire on her finger, pulling it into his mouth and sucking on her sweet essence.

She moaned at the gesture, the flames inside her getting higher and higher. As if to match him, she ran her tongue across his palm, earning a pained groan from him.

Catching him by surprise, he let go of her mouth. This only prompted her to move her head forward, catching one of his fingers in her mouth, and repeating the treatment that he had given to her own, delicate one.

"Ugh, Sakura."

"Please, Touya, I need more…I need more," she pleaded, as she swirled her tongue around his finger, sucking it in a maddening way.

Not waiting any longer, he impatiently moved his hand down and pushed her panties to one side, exposing her folds.

Before she could say anything, he thrust a finger though her wet slick, both parties moaning aloud as her tightness sucked him in.

"Fuck, Sakura." He winced at how painfully hard he was and how much he wanted to be inside her right now.

But not before he made her come apart first.

"Yesss…" She moved her head side to side, reveling in the feel of his finger.

She was so wet and so ready for him. Adding a second finger, he pumped her faster and faster.

He growled when she mimicked his actions with her mouth, using her now freed hand to pull his finger in and out with the same speed.

"Unnggh" The moan sent vibrations against his finger, sending jolts of pleasure down his body.

"Touya…I'm close…" she said breathily to him, reaching closer and closer to the precipice.

As he observed the squirming girl next to him, eyes glazed over with want and face flustered to a perfect pink, a powerful desire to claim all of her overtook him.

His little sister. So beautiful, so pure. He thought he could protect her forever, shield her from the world's cruelty…but he had failed…had failed to protect her from himself. She was the light that his bitter and dark soul could not resist from.

It was he who had started this and it was he who had corrupted her. He had accepted way back that he was going to be damned for this, but he sure as hell was going to finish what he started. If he was going to go through with this, then he would claim all of her for his own.

Leaning close to her ear, brown bangs covering the fire and possessiveness in his eyes, he softly kissed her earlobe, licking her outer ear before whispering to her in a deep, silky voice,

"Come undone for me, Sakura."

One, two, three pumps and she was there, arching against him, her mouth in a perfect "O" as she clutched tightly onto the pink, cotton sheets, the white, raw pleasure devoiding her of movement, sound, or air.

And just like that, she crashed back down, the aftermath leaving tingles throughout her now tired body.

Panting heavily for air, she weakly turned over to face him, barely gathering enough strength to rise up to give him a chaste kiss on the lips before lying on his chest and drifting off.

"Hey…" He shook her lightly, but all he got in response was a quiet sigh of content and the mess of brown hair making slighly movement as she made herself comfortable.

He sighed in defeat and gave a small smile. His erection was still very much prominent and in need of care, but the sight of her asleep on his chest was so cute that he didn't want to be selfish.

Trying to forget his own pain and needs, he swung his arm over her and pulled her close to him.

He breathed in the mixed scent of peaches and the beach and slowly drifted off.

_She always leaves me wanting more._

* * *

**A/N:** Wow… *wipes off steam and drool* well that was definitely something. In any case, I meant for this chappie to be a bit more convoluted since you're slowly getting things from Touya's perspective. And my oh my, such a dark, complicated, and mysterious man. I don't know why Sakura always fights him. He can have me any day. XD With that said, review away my readers and let the suspense continue!


End file.
